


The Lost Soul Returns

by JudeMathis



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Seraph Sorey, Seraphim, tales of series - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://alassetasartir.tumblr.com/post/134113029743/my-version-of-the-epilogue-part-1 </p><p>This fanfic is based off of the epilogue that alassetasartir, I like it so much that I wanted to make it into a fanfic so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorey's Return

The defeat of Heldalf and Maotelus since they were bonded to each other did bring peace of the world. Life did move on, but the shepherds were still needed in the world because the malevolence was something that needed to be monitored. The world was at peace though because of Sorey as his time of being a shepherd. Sorey did vanish after the feat of the Lord of Calamity as the many shepherds before him have. 

Mikleo along with his friends and the one who became the shepherd did make sure that the malevolence wouldn't spread once more. Many years did pass by as the human friends that Mikleo had made along his travels with Sorey passed away. He knew that his human friends would pass away since Seraphim are able to live long lives. There was only one thing that he wanted though which was for Sorey to come back. He just wanted Sorey home so that they could be together again since he was the only part of his family that he had left. 

**Sorey's pov**

Heavy... my eyes felt heavy as I was trying to open them while I felt the cold stone laying underneath me. My eyes did flicker open as I looked around while I could see the falling water that was reflecting off of the gray stone. I did move to sit up while my eyes scanned over the room for a moment as I was getting my bearings still. I went to stand up after that so I could go walk around and look for an exit. I was going to leave these ruins so that I could go back to Elysia to return to Mikleo. He was the one that I wanted to see and I was going to make that happen. I did move to leave the room that I had woken up in to go through a set of doors that were sitting in front of me. 

I did push the heavy stone doors open that revealed the next room as I peaked my head in looking around. The rom did seem to be empty at first until my eyes landed on a figure that was looking at the ruins. They did have long light blue and silver colored hair that was being held in a ponytail which did remind me of Mikleo though. I was about to say something to this figure before I did see that the floor was crumbling away underneath their feet. I don't know that caused me to move, but my body did move on its own. I did kneel down while I caught their hand to keep them from falling 

"Hold on tight, okay?" 

I moved back while I went to pull them up from the hole that appeared underneath them so that they wouldn't fall down into the inner part of the ruins and get hurt. 

**Mikleo's pov**

I held onto the hand that had suddenly caught my wrist as I did notice the mark of the speared on the glove that they were wearing. A smile did grace my lips though since there was only one person that I knew who had that glove. I let out a small breath once I got pulled back up onto the sturdy part of the ruin's floor. I did look up as I saw who was sitting in front of me as one word did escape my lips 

"Sorey..." 

He had finally come back home to me after the two hundred years that I have been waiting for him. Sorey had returned back to me as my wish had been answered also that would give me the chance to talk and feel his touch once more like I've always wanted to happen again. 


	2. He's A Seraph Now

** **

**Mikleo's pov**

I did catch my breath once I was safely pulled up from the hole that had appeared underneath my feet. The familiar face of Sorey was in front of me, but I could tell that something was different about him now. He was a seraph as he had long blonde hair with the familiar green though. I bit my lip as I thought to myself

_"A seraph... his memories..."_

I felt the hurtful pain in my heart since Sorey had no memory of his past or any memories of me. I clenched my fists though hoping that the tears won't fall down my cheeks because of the pain that I was feeling deep inside of my chest 

"My apologizes, thank you for the help." 

I could feel the pain in my chest as I felt the tears that started to fall down my cheeks while Sorey watched me. I didn't expect him to do anything since there wasn't any way that he would have any memories of me. I moved to wipe the tears away as I was about to apologize before I felt Sorey's hands resting on the side of my face. I looked up at him as the tips of his fingers brushed my tears away in that familiar gentle manner of his. Confusion crossed my mind as I didn't really know on why Sorey had suddenly placed his hands there. A smile did appear across his lips while my face was held in-between in hands 

"I haven't seen your crying face in a long time, but I prefer it when you smiled instead, Mikleo." 

My eyes went wide as I heard him say my name since it meant that he somehow was able to remember me. Sorey was back with his memories intact as he spoke 

"I'm back Mikleo, thank you for waiting!" 

I didn't say anything for a few seconds while Sorey did finally notice that I was crying which caused him to suddenly panic. He placed his hands resting against my cheek as the tears were still rolling down my cheeks. Sorey asked me in worry like he always does for the ones that he does care for 

"W-what's wrong?! Were you hurt anywhere? Or was the wait too painful?" 

I shook my head before looking up at him as I rested my hand against his cheek 

"No, that isn't it, but welcome back, Sorey." 

Sorey started to cry after that as I wondered on why he was crying this time around since it just randomly started. I asked while we sat on the floor of the ruins still 

"Why are you the one crying now?" 

He was silent as we looked at each other before Sorey suddenly kissed me causing my eyes to go wide because it surprised me. 

We were both blushing before Sorey got suddenly really flustered with a red face 

"WAHHH!! I didn't mean to! Maybe a little... I'm sorry Mikleo!" 

I started to laugh since I wasn't able to hold it back as I realized that Sorey was still the same from the time when he was a human. I was happy that he had come back home though so we can be together again even though Gramps isn't here with us. I did place a kiss against his lips causing him to bush as I knew that we would talk when we get back home. I stopped up showing my hand to him while I smiled 

"Let's go back to Elysia, Sorey." 

Sorey took ahold of my hand with a smile before we left the ruins to make the trip back to Elysia. I was happy that Sorey had finally come back home though since I wouldn't be in a empty house. I wasn't going to be alone anymore and my wish of Sorey come back had finally been answered. Everything had been brought back to me though, but I did wish that Gramps was still here with us. This would be a new start for us, but it was a start that I was looking forward to especially since it was with Sorey. 

**Sorey's pov**

I held Mikleo's hand as we left the ruins to start making the trip to get back to Elysia. It would take us about a full day to get back home from what I remember on how to get there and what Mikleo told me on the new ways that we could get home. I was looking forward to going home though because I would be able to see everyone again. Mikleo and I would be able to start our life once again as a couple this time to. I just hope that a serious threat or war will appear since I was able to get the world to a peaceful state by the defeat of Heldalf. 

_"Hate... I hate them all... They deserve this... deserve this..."_

A voice broke out from the shadows filled with despair and hate because of the ones that caused them to feel this way. They were getting swallowed by their emotions causing them to fall more into the shadows. A grin appeared across their lips though 

_"I will get them... get them all... for what they did to me..."_


	3. Not A Dream Anymore, It's Reality

 

** **

**Mikleo's pov**

My eyes flickered open the next morning as the sun was starting to peek through the window that was by the old bookcase. I looked around the room for a moment as I thought that what happened yesterday was a dream. I thought that I would find myself in a empty bed like I had many times before. I moved to sit up as I stretched out my arms before I felt some movement around my waist like someone was holding onto me. I looked down before a gentle smile appeared on my lips while my eyes were resting on Sorey's sleeping form. I knew right there and then that this wasn't a dream, but reality. Sorey had returned and came back to me which made me very happy. This house wasn't empty anymore as I wouldn't be greeted by the lonely silence that used to fill this house. I smiled lightly before placing a kiss on his forehead then removed myself from his arms without waking him. I fixed the blanket over Sorey then went out to the front to make us some breakfast to eat. I decided that I was going to make his favorite since I had gotten a lot better at cooking. 

I was in the kitchen for about thirty minutes before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I almost jumped since it scared me as I felt Sorey rest his head against my shoulder. I smiled though before I turned my focus back to the meal that I was making 

"Good morning Sorey." 

He nodded as I could tell that he was still waking up at the moment which really didn't surprise me. Sorey was still recovering since he had just returned yesterday. I wasn't surprised that he was exhausted though since he had just returned yesterday. I was wondering what kind of Seraph he was though since that was still a complete mystery to me. I'm sure that his abilities will show up soon once Sorey is fully recovered though. I'm making a guess on his Seraph type because of the color of his hair. He most likely is either wind, lighting, or light. I glanced back at Sorey as I felt a bit more weight leaning against me. I turned to face him as I wrapped my arms around him 

"Come on, back to bed." 

Sorey nodded before I helped him back into bed knowing that he was going to stay there. I placed the blanket over him and kissed his forehead 

"Get some more rest, Sorey. I will wake you once breakfast is finished, okay?" 

He looked up with a tired expression sitting on his face 

"Okay Mikleo." 

Sorey moved to lay down on his side before I went back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. I knew right at that moment that it was going to take him a bit to recover, but he would feel better soon. I just hope that he will recover like he used to though since I knew that he would probably complain about it eventually. Sorey hates sitting still which can get him into trouble sometimes. I let out a small breath, but smiled looking out the window, happy that I could finally have a future with Sorey like I have always wanted. 


End file.
